Cole MacGrath/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. The Agent (Crackdown) (by 123chaseyoung) " Listen Agent. You're target is Cole MacGrath. A man with unknown powers that may be a threat to our dear Pacific City. You're job is to to contain him. But be careful. His powers interests the Agency and he may be of great assets. Bring him alive as much as you can. Now GO!" The Agent jumps from the top of the final beacon and lands fist down on the street pavement. Meanwhile, Cole MacGrath is walking down towards his path. "Zeke. I'm already at my destination, and yes I know we are to look for that...what was her name? Ah yes, that scientist Dr. Catalina that may know about us conduits. No sign of her yet. But will proceed and wish me luck." As Cole puts down his communicator, the Agent sees him and rushes with his assault rifle blazing. Cole suprised, creates a polarity wall that blocked the incoming fire. The Agent jumps and prepares to punch him to the ground,but Cole sommersaults and lands behind the Agent. Cole touches the assault rifle and it exploded. Agent then roundhouse kicks Cole that sends him feet away. Cole gets up and jumps on top of a building. The Agent pursues, but as he he lands on it, Cole sends a barrage of bolts at him, sending him back to the street. Cole releases a grenade and throws it at the Agent, but the Agent was unharmed by the attack. Grabbing his Flocket gun, he sends rockets towards Cole. Cole dodges, and manages to swipe back a rocket that hits the Agent, but one rocket hits Cole and he slams back to the highway. Agent continues his barrages of rockets, and hits Cole simultaneously, but Cole manages to lif himself up with thrusters, and slams the Agent with his Firebirds, before Cole throws a grenade that exploded. Seeing the remains of the ruble, Cole thinking that he won, turns his back. But the Agent jumps up from nowhere, and hits Cole several times with a turret machine gun. Cole was bleeding, but he manages to create a polarity wall. The Agent throws a quacker which exploded on Cole's feet. Bruised, Cole gets up with rage. He picks upseveral cars usng his kinetic and throws it at the Agent, but before the Agent can dodge, Cole summons a huge Ionic storm, that hits the Agent and the cars, resulting in a huge explosion. Cole then summons a vortex that picked up the remains, before using nghtmare blasts that destroyed half of the highway. But then suddenly, to his suprise, the Agent came out still alive. Cole tries to send a bolt, but he is already ran out of electricity. Pissed, he attacks the Agent with his amp. But the Agent suddenly shows his harpoon gun and fired three harpoons, hitting Cole in the crotch, chest, and head, before it pins Cole on a car. Cole attemps to get the harpoons out, but gasps his last breath and dies. The Agent approaches the dead body. "Dammit Agent! You were supposed to catch him alive!" The Agent then searches the corpse's pockets, and sees a list of ever known Conduits in the world. "Well, I suppose that list may make up for our lost. Go find the other superhumans, and next time, FOLLOW. MY. ORDERS!" The Agent walks away. He throws a quacker at Cole's dead body and it exploded like firecrackers behind the Agent's back. The Winner: Agent Expert's Opinion Cole may have an advantage becasue of his Conduit powers, but those were proven useless against the Agent's armor which was insulated and fireproof. The only attacks Cole had that affected greatly where the Ionic Vortex and Storm. The Agent was also fast and agile enough to dodge many of Cole's powerful attacks. In addition, The Agent was more skilled, and better trained than Cole. The Agent's durability allows him to survive long enough for Cole to exhaust his powers and to finish the conduit. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mercer (by Omnicube1) Alex Mercer is in New York City strolling and thinking about what happened in his past. Suddenly, he sees a crowd of civilians running towards him. He grabs one and asks her what is going on. She tells him that a man is shooting out lightning from his hands and feet. Alex lets her go and runs toward the lightning man, Cole MacGrath. Alex spots him and unleashes his Whipfist which throws Cole off. MacGrath falls to the ground and uses his lightning bolt power. This shocks Mercer and sends him flying back. Cole runs toward his enemy armed with Gigawatt Blades and slashes at Alex. The Blades cut his chest but this does not waver Mercer who unleashes his Claw Power. He hacks at his nemesis but misses. Cole responds but headbutting Alex, but at that moment Mercer turns on his Armor Power. Cole's forehead hits Alex's hard Armor. MacGrath stumbles back in excruciating pain. He then launches two Shock Grenades at Mercer; the blasts stun him. Alex then morphs his arms into large Hammerfists and he punches Cole. MacGrath is sent flying into a nearby business building. Hiding civilians scream when they see him and run in terror. Cole shakes his head and brushes dust away from his face. He calls in another Lightning Bolt which strikes alex again. However, he was wearing Armor so the Bolt had minimal effect. Alex then unleashes his Blade Power and charges at his enemy. He cuts at Cole who dodges the large Blade. Cole uses his Polarity Wall when Alex slashes at him. The Blade is caught in the Wall and Cole kicks Alex in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then launches two more Shock Grenades at Alex which knocks him back into the cement of the street. There is a cloud of dust and Cole cannot locate his enemy. He then sees movement behind the cloud and sends in his Lightning Storm Power. There is a big explosion and the light blinds Cole temporarily. After the Lightning strike, he moves forward. Suddenly, he sees Alex in Armored form! Mercer then unleashes his Tendril Barrage Devastator and greatly cripples MacGrath. Cole falls to the ground gasping for air. Alex then grabs him and thows him back to the ground with extreme force and punches him until the blood flies. Mercer then Consumes him and disguises as his enemy in order to escape Blackwatch. Expert's Opinion Cole was a fierce opponent, but in the end it was Alex Mercer's superior offensive and defensive powers that won him the match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage